


Keep Talking

by surlybobbies



Series: Keep Talking [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surlybobbies/pseuds/surlybobbies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Wet Socks Universe:</p>
<p>After the third time Cas finds himself in Dean’s bedroom divesting Dean of his clothing, it occurs to him that perhaps the other man has the wrong impression.</p>
<p>“This - this isn’t just sex for me, Dean,” he says, leaning back on his haunches.</p>
<p>The other man, who is currently on his back and whose cock is full and flushed against his stomach, looks at him incredulously.  “Do you always stop to chat when you’re about to get your partner off?  Because I’m sensing a pattern here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Talking

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to read Wet Socks to get the gist of this piece, but I'd very much like it.

After the third time Cas finds himself in Dean’s bedroom divesting Dean of his clothing, it occurs to him that perhaps the other man has the wrong impression.

“This - this isn’t just sex for me, Dean,” he says, leaning back on his haunches.

The other man, who is currently on his back and whose cock is full and flushed against his stomach, looks at him incredulously. “Do you always stop to chat when you’re about to get your partner off? Because I’m sensing a pattern here.”

Cas looks down, abashed. “I just - it occurred to me that you might think - “ He finds he can’t go on.

There’s a silence, and then a rustle of sheets as Dean sits up, crowding up against Cas. “I get it,” he says, laying a chaste kiss on Cas’s temple. “I do. And - ditto.” He leans back, grinning lightly. “We can talk about it more whenever you want. Just not now - later. Seriously, you have my lube in your hands.”

Cas chuckles. “Yes, okay. Later.” He leans forward and kisses Dean, uncapping the bottle of lube. Judging by Dean’s soft groan, he’s in agreement with this turn of events.

 

A few minutes after Cas comes, buried in Dean, he leans over the other man. “Is it later yet?”

Dean grunts, breath quick and heavy. “What?”

“Later. You said we could talk about it later. I don’t have your lube in my hand anymore.”

“Y- you asshole, you have my _dick_ in your hand.”

“And?” Cas slows the glide of his hand. “If it’s too distracting, I can always stop.” 

“Cas,” Dean grits out, his hand twisting in the sheets. He opens his eyes solely to glare. “You are a fucking jerk, you know that?”

Cas drops a kiss on Dean’s forehead, where a light sheen of sweat has gathered. “I know. And you’re wonderful for putting up with me.”

“That’s - Cas, that’s not what I - not what I meant.” There’s a sincerity in Dean’s voice despite his breathless impatience; it warms Cas’s heart. He thumbs at the head of Dean’s cock on the upstroke and relishes the strangled gasp he gets in reaction.

“I know that’s not what you meant. You’re still wonderful.”

“Dammit, Cas, stop talking.” His hips have started to chase after the heat of Cas’s hand. 

Cas grins indulgently, leaning his head on his free hand as the other speeds up incrementally on the other man’s cock. Dean spits out a curse, eyes screwed shut, and one hand slamming into the mattress. He loves seeing Dean like this, flushed and wild. It’s still relatively new, but Cas doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of the sight. He leans down to press a filthy kiss to Dean’s shoulder, then says into his ear, “The first time I saw you, I was sure I was done for.”

“Don’t you dare - “

“You were the first one to say hello, but even before that - I noticed your kindness right away.”

“Cas, shut up - “

“You remember everyone. You remembered the name of the custodian’s daughter; you wished her a happy birthday.”

Dean lets out a strangled laugh, wetting his lips, all while his hips rise and fall to meet Cas’s fist. “I- I’m not a dick, of course I - “

“You gave her a book. And no one else cared enough to remember.” Cas punctuates this line with a bite to Dean’s bottom lip and a lightning-quick change of pace on Dean’s cock, made slick with a mixture of lube and pre-come. The obscene sounds of Dean’s wet length sliding through Cas’s tight fist mix with Dean’s short, rhythmic groans. Cas doubles his efforts, leaning over Dean, pumping his cock. 

“Yeah,” Dean grunts, “Yes, right there, faster - “

“You’re one of the kindest people I’ve ever met, Dean Winchester,” Cas breathes, “That’s why this isn’t just - this can’t just be sex for me.”

Dean is babbling by now, lost as he chases after the elusive climax, his eyes shut, his mouth hanging open, breath ragged. “Babe, yeah, yes, I know, me too - “

Cas smiles and leans down to take a nipple into his mouth, his hand a blur on Dean’s twitching length.

“A-ah - _fuck._ ” Dean’s hips still in midair as his cock spills over the cradle of Cas’s hand, still stroking up and down. “Fuck, yeah,” he breathes, thrusting slowly once, twice, three times into Cas’s fist before finally relaxing. 

As Dean comes down from his high, Cas reaches across him for a few tissues on the bedside table. He uses one to wipe his hand and another to gently clean Dean’s softening cock. As he moves to wipe Dean’s stomach, he becomes aware of the other man watching him through half-lidded eyes.

“Yes?” he asks lightly.

“Nothing,” he mumbles. “You’re just a fucking sap.”

Cas smiles, tossing the tissues into the trash with a lazy flick of the wrist. “Nothing I said wasn’t true.”

Dean spreads his arms and hums contentedly when Cas moves into them. “Me, too,” he says into Cas’s hair. Cas hears him swallow. Two breaths pass before Dean says softly, “This isn’t just sex for me either. That was true. It wasn’t just your handjob skills rendering me stupid.”

“My handjob skills don’t render you stupid?” Cas asks sullenly into Dean’s collarbone.

Dean chuckles, a rumble that Cas feels down to his toes. “They do, usually - just not when you insist on talking while you’re getting me off.”

“You like listening to me?”

“Yeah, babe, think it’s turning into a kink. Soon you won’t be able to talk to me at work, or we’ll both be fired.”

Cas tilts his head to lick an experimental stripe over Dean’s collarbone. He gets a shiver in response. His cock is an insistent hardness again since watching Dean chase after his orgasm; he presses it against Dean’s hip. “We’ll just have to work out our sexual frustration when we’re not working, then…” he says.

Despite his exhaustion, Dean grins. He heaves himself up with a grunt and lays a hand on Cas’s sternum, pushing him onto his back. His hand circles Cas’s cock. “Keep talking,” he says.


End file.
